If i had you
by missyemzy
Summary: Blaine Stark is excited to be spending the summer with is dad Tony Stark and Pepper Potts Even more excited when he meets Peppers new assistant. But being the son of iron man isn't always as awesome as it sounds. Glee Iron Man crossover fic. Rated M for things to come.
1. Your not going to google him

**_Hello and welcome to my first Blaine Stark Story this is just a short starter chapter so enjoy and i'll talk to you more at the bottom :-)_**

_**O yeah this is un beta'd so sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors**_

* * *

Tony walked into the kitchen covered head to toe in in oil and grease and grabbed a beer from the fridge"Jarvis" he called unscrewing the beer.

"Yes sir" the machine answered

"Set my alarm in the morning in time for me to pick up Blaine from the airport" he said taking a swig of his drink whilst rummaging in the fridge

"Alarm set for 6.30 Master Blaine's plane is arriving at the airfield at 8.30 colonel James Rhodes escorting will that be all sir?"

"Yes thank you AHA" Tony said in triumph as he found some leftover pizza.

Pepper walked into the kitchen followed by a pale skinned teenager and gave Tony stern look

"Do even know how old that pizza is?" she asked

"Pepper it is a well known fact that pizza only gets better with age" he grinned giving her a peck on the cheek her expression softened "By the way who's the elf" he asked turning to face the boy.

"Be nice" she scolded "This is Kurt he's here as a summer intern he will be acting as my live in my assistant for the next 8 weeks Kurt this is Mr Stark I apologise in advanced for any offending comments that come from him".

"Pepper im am not offensive I merely stat the obvious its nice to meet you Casper I hope you're a friendly ghost" Tony said offering his hand with a smirk as pepper groaned

Kurt looked a little taken back before he smiled and shook Tony's hand "Pleasure to meet you Mr Stark I would like you to know even though I am technically Miss Potts assistant don't hesitate to ask if theirs anything you need" Kurt said.

"Well in that case-" Tony started Pepper cut him off quickly

"Thank you Kurt why don't you go get settled in all of your luggage has already been put into your room its just down the hall 3rd door on the right it has an un suite bathroom and a lovely view please help yourself to anything in the kitchen for anything else just ask Jarvis and I hope you will be very comfortable here" Pepper said smiling

"Thank you Miss Potts" Kurt said turning and heading down the hall.

"Seems like a nice kid" Tony commented taking another sip of his beer

"He is so leave him alone" Pepper warned moving around him to grab a bottle of water from the fridge

"What's his last name" he asked pulling his phone from his pocket

"Oh no your not going to Google him"

"Pepper he could be anyone Blaine's arriving tomorrow I want to make sure he's safe this kid could be a drug dealer, a serial killer or an escaped lunatic " he rambled.

Pepper sighed "Romanoff"

Tony paused eyes head jerking upwards to give Pepper a disbelieving look

"Romanoff as in Natasha Romanoff as in master assassin S.H.E.I.L.D agent Romanoff!"

"Kurt is her Brother you didn't really think they'd let just any teenager hang around here did you" she said with a smile.

"What is he from some sort of special S.H.E.I.L.D school or something?"

"Something like that" Pepper said checking her blackberry

"Is he a trained killer too?" Tony demanded looking worried

"I didn't ask" She smiled softly noticing his concern and ran her hand down his arm "Tony Blaine is not going to be in danger stop worrying"

"Its hard Im always worried about him I cant help it" he sighed

"I know I do to" she said placing a gently kiss on his lips "I love you"

"You too" He smiled.

* * *

_**Ok so was it bad i hope not that ideas been poking me for weeks **_

_**Please comment even if you do just point out all the mistakes I've made :-)**_


	2. Blaine stark welcome home

_**A/N: That you so much for all your lovely comments **__**J Here's part 2 **_

_**Un beta'd so feel free to point and laugh at spelling/slash grammar mistakes **_

* * *

Blaine was anxious and excited at the same time as he stepped off the plane closely followed by Rhodey, he was happy to be finally living with his dad and Pepper he was moving in with them so his grandparents could go on a round the world trip liked they'd always wanted but he was nervous.

His mom and dad were never really together they'd had a fling and Blaine had been the result, they didn't regret having him but thought it was best if he stay with his mom and away the public eye. The press knew he existed but barley caught glimpses of him when he saw his dad, unlike Tony's other son Blaine's half brother Cooper. He and Cooper didn't see each other very much but they were pretty close he always looked out for Blaine and made sure to come and see him whenever he could they emailed regularly and occasional talked on the phone to keep in touch. Cooper relished in being in the public eye becoming a famous photographer so he could spend his time around models all day, He was always being papped stumbling out of a club or a gallery at 2 in the morning with a blonde wrapped around him obviously his fathers son.

When Blaine's mother died when he was 12 he was sent to live with his grand parents in Ohio, he came out to them at 14 they just hugged him and told him it was alright as long as he was happy. There was just one problem he hadn't told his dad, so when he got beaten badly at a school dance he didn't tell his dad it was because he had brought another boy as his date. He knew he'd have to tell him soon though he was going to be living with him now and what would happen if he met someone its not like he could just bring a boy home and be all "Hey dad I didn't tell you I was gay but here's my boyfriend". He didn't know how his dad was going to react and god forbid the press hear about it Blaine could practically see the headlines now the youngest son of Tony stark gay it would be the scandal of the year especially since everyone was expecting him to follow in his fathers and brothers playboy footsteps.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rhodey put and hand on his shoulder and pointed towards a black limo were his dad and pepper were standing he smiled dropping his back pack and ran towards thempepper caught him first giving him a tight hug.

"Hey Blainey" she cooed

"Peppeeeer" Blaine whined "You promised you wouldn't call me that any more" She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry your just too cute" she said Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to his dad who immediately enveloped him into a brief hug before pulling away his hands still on his shoulders.

"Hey kid have you grown you look at east a millimetre taller" Tony teased

"Ha-ha dad very funny" Blaine chuckled Rhodey appeared next him smiling and handing Blaine his bag

"How was the flight" Tony asked leading them into them limo

"Fine a couple of paps snapping pictures as we boarded but they didn't get Blaine" Rhodey replied settling into his seat. Tony sat down next Rhodey pouring himself and the colonel a whiskey. Blaine yawned his eyes drooping

"You tired B?" Pepper asked slipping an arm around his shoulders he nodded yawning again and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Blaine" he groaned as Someone shook his shoulder "Blaine sweetie wake up were here" Blaine blinked his eyes opening slowly he realised he had fallen asleep his head resting against peppers shoulder. He straightened up quickly flexing his muscles

"Come on Blainers nap times over" Tony grinned helping him out of the limo "You can sleep more after a show you your moving in present".

"Present?" Blaine perked up immediately Tony laughed at his sons sudden enthusiasm

"Its in the garage come on I'll get someone to take your things to your room" Blaine smiled as his dad lead him inside and headed towards the garage.

As they walked in florescent lights flickered on over head and Jarvis's voice filled the room

"Welcome master Blaine its nice to see you again"

"You too Jarvis" Blaine smiled looking around pausing when he saw something big covered with a sheet a huge blue bow resting on top standing next to a long line of fancy cars.

"Dad you didn't" he gaped as his father went to stand by the covered item grinning

"Welcome home kid" he said grabbing hold of the sheet a whipping it back Blaine gasped beneath the sheet was a gorgeous sky blue Lamborghini.

"Do you like it?" Tony smirked already knowing the answer

"Like it I love it" Blaine replied still wide eyed as he moved forward to run his hand delicately over the hood

"I added a security system and installed Jarvis for safety and don't worry at the school you will be attending after the summer this car wont stand out trust me oh an-offff" Tony was cut off as Blaine launched at him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you"

"No problem" Tony said returning the hug "Now how about we go take a spin" he asked pulling the keys from his pocket Blaine grinned grabbing the keys and hopping into the drivers seat .

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it up next Blaine and Kurt meet!**_

_**Blaine's car: **_ . /imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=673&bih=622&tbm=isch&tbnid=9Bn1HMZSvcV7kM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=1kSC7MmfSJHUpM&imgurl= images/news/woohoo-tila-tequila-in-a-sky-blue-lamborghini-gallardo-28387_ &w=480&h=360&ei=zJXjT7uBE4Xj8QPS6KXVDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=107&vpy=148&dur=104&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=143&ty=75&sig=116889208257848808507&page=1&tbnh=132&tbnw=192&start=0&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:72


	3. Oh god you made me jump hello

**Finally got this written thank god ready for Kurt and Blaine to meet here we go...**

**Unbeta'd**

* * *

"Woo hoo" Blaine shouted as he swung the car back into the garage the Lamborghini skidded to halt just before it collided with on of his dads sports cars

"Could you get any closer to that Ferrari" Tony chuckled pulling himself out off the car

"Sorry" Blaine called cheekily shutting off the engine and getting out of the car the passenger side because his door is two inches from the other car.

They laughed together trudging upstairs towards the kitchen

"Why don't you go get cleaned up kid and I'll make us some dinner" Tony said grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard

"Yeah sure and by make you mean call the golden dragon" Blaine smiled cheekily as Tony grinned took the phone off the wall and began dialling.

"You still like spicy chicken noodles and spring rolls" he asked Blaine nodded smiling at the fact his father still knew his order. He headed down the hall to his bedroom smiling wider when he saw everything still the same as it had been 4 months ago when he visited. He noticed his suitcase had been unpacked for him, his clothes were neatly folded and hung up. His bag with his toiletries in was hung on the door that lead to the en suite bathroom. And his boxes full of personal items and books etc were stacked neatly in the corner, he groaned he'd worry about unpacking them tomorrow right now he just wanted a nice hot shower. He undressed as he headed to the bathroom grabbing his toiletries along the way, Adjusting the temperature he quickly stepped into the shower the warm water easing his achy muscles and making him more sleepy.

* * *

Blaine walked into the Kitchen to find his Dad and Pepper unpacking Chinese containers

"Mmm something smells good" he hummed dropping down into a chair and yawning, Smiling as Pepper placed his food in front of him.

"So where's Casper tonight" Tony asked casually as he dug into the mountain of food on his plate, Blaine paused his chopsticks half way to his mouth.

"Casper?" he asked confused

"He's talking about Kurt my new assistant he's doing college work experience here over the summer" Pepper explained "And if you must know Tony he's out with his sister" that seemed to shut his dad up he shrugged turning back to his food.

As they ate Tony and Pepper talked about various things he responded when they asked him questions about school or his grandparents and yawned every few minutes becoming more and more drowsy. By the time they'd finished he was practically asleep at the table, he stood up and attempted to help Pepper with the dishes but she quickly refused.

"Blaine sweetie go to bed I'll clean up" she said gently taking the plates from him, he was to tired to argue, he mumbled goodnight before traipsing to his room. He collapsed onto his bed pulling the sheets up under his chin groaning when he realised he'd left the lights on.

"Jarvis turn the lights off please" he moaned

"As you wish Master Blaine" the computer replied there was a click and the lights went out, Blaine yawned and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"NO" Blaine sat bolt up right in bed drenched with sweat and panting, he rubbed his face trying to get rid of the images from that night, watching the jocks drag his date away, feeling the heavy kicks to his stomach and the taste of blood in his mouth. He sighed looking over at the clock on his bedside table the bright blue numbers showing 1.05 am, he quickly wiped the tears from his face and climbed out of bed worried that if he went straight back to sleep he'd be assaulted by the same images.

He padded down the hallway pausing outside his dad and Pepper's room raising his hand to knock but changed his mind he didn't want them to think he was some five year old who was going to wake them up every time he had a bad dream. How pathetic the son of Iron Man crying like a baby because of a nightmare. He carried on down the hall to the kitchen deciding that a glass of water might calm him down, He stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the kitchen his breath catching in his throat. A boy about his age was reaching upwards to reach a coffee cup from the top shelf, he was wearing impossibly tight skinny jeans, a thin white top the sleeves pushed up over his fore arms and black waistcoat that hugged his waist. He was humming to himself as he turned round promptly jumping as he spotted Blaine standing frozen in the door way

"Oh god you made me jump hello" he said a little startled "You must be Blaine im Kurt Peppers assistant". Blaine just stared stupidly realising his mouth was hanging open he quickly snapped it shut.

"Yes um P-pepper said she had a new assistant sorry I scared you I didn't think anyone would be out here at 1 o'clock in the morning" He stuttered out.

Kurt chuckled "I was out with my sister just got in thought id make some hot chocolate to help me sleep would you like some?" Blaine nodded

"Thanks that would be great" he said sitting down on a stool next to the breakfast bar.

"So what about you" Kurt ask as he pulled an extra cup from the cupboard

"What about me what?"

"Why are you up at this time" Kurt questioned raising an eyebrow at him

"Nightmare" Blaine muttered looking down and twisting his hands together smooth Blaine you could have just told him you couldn't sleep.

"Oh sorry are you ok?" Kurt asked pausing to look at him he quickly nodded playing with the petals on the flowers that were placed on the counter not looking up. The kettle clicked indicating it was boiled and Kurt quickly mixed the hot chocolate up topping it with mini marshmallows and whipped cream. The younger boy grinned as his drink was placed in front of him.

"Thank you" Blaine smiled blowing on the hot liquid before taking a tentative sip "Oh my god this is amazing" he moaned at the taste taking another sip.

Kurt shifted and coughed a little half choking on his drink "Im glad you like it" he spluttered "Its my moms recipe".

"Mmm" Blaine murmured glancing up at Kurt their eyes meet and there was a couple of seconds silence in which Blaine swears he feels his heart skip a beat before Kurt giggles covering his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry its just you've got a little" He gestured to his own top lip Blaine quickly wiped his lip cursing himself internally. He looked back up praying it was all gone Kurt smiled and nodded before taking a sip of his own drink.

"So what school are you gonna be attending while your in New York" Kurt asked sitting up straight and crossing his legs. Blaine let his eyes roam up the taller boys slender legs before he snapped his eyes up realising he needed to respond to Kurt's question

"D-Dalton Academy"

"Aaaa you'll be a blazer boy" Kurt grinned Blaine chuckled

"Yeah it will be weird wearing a uniform"

"It will look good on you and a man uniform is always sexy" Kurt assured him Blaine who had been reaching for the bag of marshmallows fumbled at Kurt's words and somehow managed to knock the can of whipped cream, the vase of flowers and a spoon off the edge of the counter. Blaine lunged forward to try and grab them but quick as a flash Kurt's hands caught all 3 items and placed them back on the counter in almost the exact same place.

"Wow nice reflexes"

"Thanks" Kurt smiled slightly handing Blaine the bag of marshmallows who happily accepted and popped a marshmallow into his mouth.

"So were do you go Pepper told me your in college"

"PCA"

"Ive never heard of it" Blaine stated chucking another couple of marshmallows in his mouth before offering the bag to Kurt who smiled and took a few from the bag.

"Its quite small" Kurt explained pausing to scope some whipped cream of his hot chocolate with his index finger before sucking it into his mouth. Blaine choked slightly on his mouthful of sweets quickly downing some of his drink. Thanking his lucky stars that Kurt didn't seem to notice and carried on with what he was saying.

"They only accept about 10 people a term the courses are kind of a specific category"

"Wow so you must be pretty special then" Blaine teased

"Oh I am" Kurt said in hoity tone before they both broke down laughing.

Blaine yawned suddenly covering his mouth as his eyes scrunched Kurt yawned back on reflex

"Looks like the hot chocolate worked" Kurt smiled "Time for bed I think". He stood up picking up his drink Blaine mimicked the movement following the taller boy until he paused outside his door

"So I guess I'll see you around" Blaine said shifting awkwardly.

"Absolutely goodnight Blaine" Kurt smile

"Goodnight Kurt" Blaine grinned before turning to walk down the hallway to his own room.

"Sweet dreams" Kurt called down the hallway Blaine looked back giving one him one last smile before disappearing into his own room.

* * *

The next morning Kurt decided to explore the Stark tower, it had been rebuilt after the incident last year with the Avengers. Technically according lease it was the Stark-Potts tower Kurt smirked he admired Pepper although he'd be impressed with anyone who could keep Stark in line.

After about half an hour he came across the gym which also had a enormous swimming pool ad Jacuzzi that he couldn't wait to try. He was just thinking about going to get his swimming trunks for a quick dip when he heard a faint thumping and grunting, walking further down the hall he froze in front a glass walled weight room. Blaine was stood with his back to Kurt his body shuffling backwards and forwards as he pounded the punching bag with his fists, Kurt let his eyes travel down the younger boys body he could visible see the boys toned back muscles through his thin white shirt and his perfectly rounded arse covered in tight grey sweats.

His phone vibrated against his leg snapping his attention away from all the dirty thoughts that were currently occupying his mind. He swallowed his throat suddenly very dry before he glanced at the screen of his phone and accepted the call

"Hey Tasha"

"Kurt you need too come meet me you know the place"

"Be there in 15".

* * *

**Thank you for reading it really pushes me to write quicker :-)**


End file.
